Experimental OneShot - The Guiding Flame
by Zero Phantasm
Summary: Now polished up and an actual story. Look up "Burning Through The Ages"! ... This will stay for archival purposes, however.
**A/N: Don't got much to say other than this is an experiment to see if an idea I've been fumbling about with could work... And to prove that I'm not dead. Gotta' give the few of you who stuck with my lazy ass SOMETHING as thanks for doing so, yeah? Seriously, if you stuck around this long... Well, I could've appreciated some encouragement or playful jabs telling me to get back to work, but... You're still all awesome nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story, other than the idea of making this kind of crossover. I'm not making money off of this, either.**

* * *

In the Elemental Nations, it was typically viewed that of the Hidden Villages, _Konohagakure no Sato_ was the strongest of them all. Whether it be their intense belief in teamwork, their vast array of bloodline users, or the fact they were the village to produce the _Densetsu no Sannin_ were all common points. And if anything... Any one of them could be right.

However, if one were to look at the inner workings of the village... They would be rather surprised. The village was much like any other. There was no 'secret training formula' that made super shinobi overnight. They had no real technological advancements over other villages... Almost everything seemed perfectly average!

And there laid the keyword: **Almost.**

There were three things that Konoha stuck out like a sore thumb once one got past the walls surrounding the village: The fact that they housed survivors from Uzushio, the huge mountain dedicated to the past Hokages who led the village, and...

"Alright, bastard... Tell me where the hell your boss is before I punch you into next week, cooked well done!"

"I-I don't know, honest! P-please, let me go! I don't even like bein' a part of this gang..!"

"... Crap, you really don't know anything, do you..? Bah, fine. I'll just knock you out cold. You may have a headache when ya' wake up, though, 'ttebayo."

"Wait, what-"

The sound of a flawless headbutt being used to knock out someone who typically could be considered cannon fodder punctuated the third point: They had a teen with sunkissed-blond hair and fists engulfed with intense flames standing in the middle a veritable army of thugs and punks that had all been knocked out by his own two hands.

The young man's name was Uzumaki "Kusanagi" Naruto, also known by his titles of "The Prankster King from Hell", "The Kusanagi Brat", and "The North Konoha Kingpin".

"Tch... Figures... That new Yagami bastard's not even brave enough to face me head on... And thinking these goons could take me down... I'm insulted, dammit!" In his blatant frustration, the blond lashed out with a fist towards the nearest punchable object.

… With the end result being the front wall of the local Hot Spring Resort being blown up from the teen's strength and his flames. Almost immediately after realizing what he'd done... Naruto _paled._

"... Crap, Asamiya's gonna' kill me for that..." He gulped, before taking a deep breath. The self-described 'unbeatable badass' that he was, Naruto would be lying if he said that his best friend couldn't terrify the ever-loving HELL out of him. And that she'd somehow already know about his actions the moment he stepped foot in the academy...

"... Maybe I should just skip out today..? S'not like anyone will miss me... I can just lay low until this all blows over..!" The blond's hopes were dashed when an annoyed-sounding clearing of the throat came from behind him. One Naruto recognized and dreaded at the same time.

"... You're not gonna' let that happen, are ya'... Iruka-sensei..."

"Not a chance in hell, Naruto. Now, come along before I tell Asamiya-san that you were skipping classes in addition to this."

"I regret the day I introduced you to Anko-nee, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

As the blond was escorted away—begrudingly, mind you—to be taken back to the local Ninja Academy, a pair of eyes observed the blond closely from a nearby rooftop, as well as the damage he had caused to both the thugs and the wall.

 _'So he's really as strong as the rumors say... Interesting. Perhaps... Perhaps he's the one I've been looking for this entire time..?'_ The owner of the eyes mused, a small smirk curling their lips upward. _'Things will definitely be interesting if I could form an alliance with him...After all, he DID pass my test... And tou-sama would be delightfully_ _ **pissed**_ _finding out that our power of the_ _Yasakani_ _was to be mixed with_ _ **that**_ _...'_

Charcoal-black eyes glinted with barely restrained amusement as the raven-tressed owner lept from the current rooftop to the next, aiming to beat the teacher and rogue-student pair to the Academy. After all...

It wouldn't due for an Uchiha to be tardy, now would it?

* * *

Unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, his prediction about his childhood friend's knowledge and reaction was spot on. It didn't get much clearer than a Psychically-enhanced glare, in the blond's opinion.

"What were you even thinking, Naruto-kun?! You should know better than to take on gangs like that on your own! … Or at all, for that matter! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep pulling stunts like that!" The violet-haired beauty known as Asamiya Athena exclaimed, earning a remorseful wince from Naruto.

A discrete look back would reveal a bit of a smug grin on Iruka's face. Though, Naruto dared not risk it. When Athena was in 'Angrily Protective Lecture Mode' , looking away was a very, _very_ bad idea.

 _'Seriously, this makes my job so much easier. Every time I tried lecturing him before was like talking to a brick wall... So I just need to leave that to the one person who CAN get through to him!'_ Despite the very un-teacher-like thought, Iruka did mean well.

Naruto was—in spite of everything—one of his favorite students. His attitude and knack for getting into fights aside, he was a surprisingly quick learner... As long as one presented the material in a way that the blond would see as 'Useful'.

Iruka never hated the blond, perish the thought. He knew of the boy's status and what he held... And didn't care in the slightest. The fox was the one to attack the village, not Naruto. And the boy clearly didn't ask for the fox to be sealed in him, either. Hell, the boy was just a newborn at the time!

 _'… Although... Knowing how the Uzumaki are infamous for their unpredictability... I genuinely wouldn't be surprised if he could have started talking right out of the womb...'_

However, the first week with the boy in his class was... Rough. Naruto did poorly on tests, showed little to no interest in the practical activities he scheduled for the class... The boy wanted to be a ninja, but paradoxically showed no interest in the necessary material. It baffled Iruka!

… That's when the Sandaime Hokage—bless his aged, monkey heart—stepped in with some advice: Think outside the box and appeal to the boy's sense of practicality. While doubtful at first, when Iruka implemented the Third's advice... He was astonished by how quickly the blond climbed the academic ranks in the class. And while he wasn't a straight-A student... Naruto did provide the class with a splash of life that made lessons more enjoyable to teach.

 _'… Ah, it looks like Athena's almost done... And like Naruto's almost down for the count...'_

Breaking from his thoughts, Iruka took notice that the violet-haired young woman had indeed wrapped up her lecture, and had turned away with a huff and a pout that not even he could deny just how adorable it looked on the girl.

"A-Athena-chan, I'm sorry! They attacked me! On the orders of someone else! They mentioned the name 'Yagami', and I had to find out just who wanted my ass kicked this time!" The young Uzumaki pleaded, taking his childhood friend's hands into his own as he tried to make his case. "And I just got so frustrated when they didn't know anything... I'll help rebuild that wall! I promise..!"

Despite the absurdity of THE "Northern Konoha Kingpin" begging for his childhood friend's forgiveness, his words seemed to work, as the young woman looked back to him with a concerned expression on her face, a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"You promise to fix that wall..? And to at least try to avoid property damage next time..?And at least _try_ to get help next time..?" She asked cautiously, earning a nod and a bright grin from the blond.

"Yeah! I promise, Athena-chan! And you know I never go back on my word!" At that, the Psychokinetic girl couldn't help but giggle at her friend's enthusiasm.

 _'It's true,'_ She thought, smiling as she gave the blond a hug as a sign that he was forgiven. _'He always keeps his promises... Even today, he still wants to follow that promise we made when we were kids playing in the sandbox...'_

Alas, the touching moment between childhood friends was interrupted when a smooth, confident voice rang out from behind Naruto, amusement clear in their tone.

"Oi, _ahogitsune._ If you're done with the 'Romance Hour', you might want to duck."

"... You know, as much as you piss me off, Suzume-" Naruto began, shooting a deadpan half-glare at the Uchiha heiress behind him before ducking as instructed... Just in time for a purple and blue blur to sail over his head, and into a convenient 'cushion' of psychic power provided by Athena.

"-I appreciate the heads up. Thanks. And stop calling me that, dammit!" At the snappy response, Uchiha Suzume couldn't help but smirk proudly. She always did enjoy getting under the blond's skin. And he was so enjoyable to tease... Made evident by the _reason_ she had told the blond to duck.

"Ohayo, Hokama-kun! Why'd you have to dodge my hug?" The energetic voice of the village's sole Ice user chirped cheerily as the owner landed gracefully on her feet, before wasting no time in latching onto the blond's back, actually earning a visible blush from him... And a mildly jealous bristle from Athena.

Naruto sighed as another nickname was brought up... Though, being called 'Pyro' was more tolerable than Suzume's nickname for him. And he knew that when it came to Kula Diamond, there was never any malice in her actions towards him or her nicknames for him.

Not many were really sure _where_ the Ice-wielding girl had come from... Not even Kula herself. But, for some reason, she had developed feelings for the resident "Fire-fisted" blond the day she met him, and made that fact no secret to anyone.

… Something that baffled many people, since the girl detested people who specialised in Katon ninjutsu.

"Kula, launching yourself through the air at me like a kunai isn't a hug. It's a tackle. And that would hurt." Naruto explained calmly... Or as calmly as he could. Kula's childlike antics, mixed with how affectionate she could get with him always left the young Uzumaki rather flustered... And today was no exception. Especially when her hug had evolved into wrapping her legs around his waist so that she could hang off his back.

Thankfully, Naruto was strong enough to carry her without faltering.

Iruka just chuckled in amusement, taking a moment to admire just how... Peaceful times like this were. The students before him were just kids. Not soldiers in training. Not the next generation of warriors that may be forced to go to war... Just relatively regular kids having an enjoyable school life.

"Alright, you lot, settle down!" The scarred chuunin called out, deciding that it was time to get things rolling. "We're only a week away from the Graduation Exam! So, we'll be taking extra care to review and practice what all will be on the test! So make sure you pay attention!"

Despite his wishes... Iruka knew better than to try and keep the teens before him from trying to go out into the world as Shinobi. They all had their dreams, their goals, their ambitions to fulfill. And as a teacher... It was his duty to help them do so.

* * *

Nobody realized it at the time... Or would be able to until it was far too late. But, the new generation of Shinobi, having their growth fostered and facilitated in Konoha's Academy was destined for great things...

An Uchiha who sought to break the mold of her clan, aided with flames of deep violet.

A psychokinetic young woman with a strong sense of justice.

A childish Ice-user with undeniable innocence and incredible agility...

A chuunin who had the wisdom and insight to aid his comrades in their times of need..

And an Uzumaki with unshakable determination, unrivalled guts, and fists empowered by the Flames of Kusanagi, destined to lead them...

 _… Truly, a more unexpected selection of heroes could not be had._

* * *

Experimental Oneshot/Prologue... End

* * *

 **A/N: So, in case you couldn't tell... This is a crossover with "The King of Fighters". And I'm sure a lot of you have questions on all of this. Well... I don't blame you. I'll answer a few here, since I managed to pump this out in about 2 hours...**

" **Suzume Uchiha" - If you don't know what "Rule 63" is, look it up, and then apply it to Sasuke. People tend to associate Sasuke with Snakes or Hawks more often than not. Personally... I think a Female Sasuke would be better represented with a "Sparrow" instead. Hence, the name "Suzume". Why? I don't know. It just came to mind.**

" **ahogitsune" - Basically, "stupid/foolish fox". There just wouldn't be as much of a fun dynamic if there wasn't some kind of 'verbal jabbing' here and there.**

" **Uzumaki with the Flames of Kusanagi, Uchiha with the Flames of Yasakani" - No, Minato was not from the Kusanagi Family. No, this is not set in some alternate timeline that takes place long after the events of KoF. It's more of an alternate timeline with the main changes being the central setting, the "Regalia Bearers", and just how large the world setting is as a whole. Plus... It's not that hard to imagine certain families merging into larger ones in the past.**

 **Will other KoF characters appear if I continue this? Of course.**

 **Are Naruto and Suzume going to be the only changes to the three Regalia? Nope.**

 **Am I going to continue this... Period? … Maybe. Depends on the feedback.**

 **But, yeah. I'm alive, guys. And I'm getting back in the swing of writing. So, hopefully, HOPEFULLY... I'll have a new chapter for Orange Overlord ready to post sometime soon. Before May ends, even! So, without further rambling from me... Until next time, folks!**


End file.
